Smaug
Smaug was an enormous Fire Drake in league with the Dark Lord Sauron, responsible for destroying the city of Dale and claiming the fortress of Erebor as well as the treasures. He set off a chain of events that culminated in the Battle of the Five Armies. History Smaug the Terrible was a Fire Drake from the North, presumably from a region called the Withered Heath, which was known to be dangerous due to the presence of dragons in that region. The last of the great Fire-Drakes, Smaug held allegiance to none and was among the most arrogant and greedy of his kind. As with all Dragons, Smaug had a particular lust for gold and treasure. It would not be long before the great serpent chose an abode of his own. Destroying Erebor The wealth of Erebor had traveled far and wide across the northern lands until they reached the ears of Smaug. Being fully grown, he left the northern lands and came down upon Dale and Erebor as a tempest of fire. Girion, Lord of dale, attempted to shoot Smaug with Black Arrows. The Black Arrows were the only weapons strong enough to pierce a dragon's hide, but Girion only managed dislodge a scale under the left wing of Smaug. Girigon later perished from dragon fire. After burning down Dale, Smaug forced his way into the Lonely Mountain and slaughtered most of the Dwarves of Erebor. The Dragon claimed the treasure within, including the Arkenstone, which Thror dropped while fleeing from the Dragon. Once all the Dwarves were either burned or driven out, Smaug sealed off the Mountain with rubble. No one dared to disturb him while he buried himself beneath the mounds of treasure. Contact with Sauron Smaug was evidently in league with Sauron, as Thráin later revealed to Gandalf of his findings. As the Dark Lord began to show his face again, he somehow reached out to the dragon's mind, no doubt promising Smaug rich reward if he should aid him in the war against the free peoples. Smaug seemed content with Sauron's imminent conquest of Middle-Earth, so long as the Lonely Mountain and the treasures within belonged to him still. Intruder The dragon was not seen for so long that some began to suspect if he was still there at all. At length, Thorin Oakenshield and his companions set out to reclaim Erebor at the urging of Gandalf. The Wizard himself knew that Smaug had not left the mountain, and the Wizard purposed that Smaug should one day be removed, fearing that the dragon could one day ally himself with the Dark Lord. Finally, the dwarves returned to reclaim the mountain. They sent the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins in to the hoard to retrieve the Arkenstone. However the burglar accidentally awakened the fire drake. Gradually, Smaug emerges from the sea of gold and calles out to the thief. While confused as to whatever the thief was, he had sensed the Ring that he carried, noting that it was different from ordinary gold and "...precious". Lulled by the voice of the dragon, Bilbo removes the ring. Smaug interrogates him, but being extremely vain he is happy to hear Bilbo's awestruck compliments about his sheer size and splendor. While Hobbit tries not to give away the quest, he is fooled into mentioning the word "barrel", thus allowing Smaug the much needed time to realize that it had something to do with Lake-Town. Smaug deduces that Bilbo is helping the Dwarves, given the Hobbit's numerous attempts to steal the Arkenstone, but the dragon keeps moving it out of range to torment him. Smaug tries to instill fear in Bilbo's heart, claiming that Thorin Oakenshield would not fulfill his oath to him, for the quest will fail due to the Darkness's return, hinting at Sauron about to declare himself once more. Bored of the game of cat and mouse, Smaug unleashes a wave of fire upon the hobbit, who barely escapes his wrath with the Heart of the Mountain. The dwarves attempt to bring the dragon down with molten gold but Smaug easily shakes it off, bursting out of the mountain with death on his mind. Bard, the keeper of the only remaining black arrow is captured in the Esgaroth gaol and as the dragon approaches, the Master of Lake-Town and his men leave without letting him out. The bowman escapes, using a rope to break the gaol's windows and running to a bell tower to attempt to bring the beast down. As Bain has the Black Arrow, his shots don't even pierce the creature's scales. Smaug swoops down streets of the town, destroying everything in his path. As Bain arrives with the black arrow, the fire drake stops and mocks Bard, walking closer every second. The hero doens't give up hope, creating a makeshift windlance with his bow, two poles and his son. Even though Smaug knocks the tower over, Bards shot still hits the mark and kills the dragon. Smaug's body falls on the Master's boat, crushing everyone and everything on it, ending both the beast's reign and preventing Sauron from using the Fire-Drake with terrible effect. AppearancesCategory:The Hobbit Characters * ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ''(Indirect mention only) External Links Lotr Wiki - http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Smaug Tolkien Gateway - http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Smaug Wikipedia - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smaug Peter jacksons the Hobbit wiki - http://peter-jacksons-the-hobbit.wikia.com/wiki/Smaug Category:Characters with Dragon Sickness Category:Characters with the title of King Under The Mountain Category:Villains Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Good Articles Category:Servants of Sauron